Unusual Suspects
A troubled boy finds solace in a new cartoon show, later falling under the influence of a provocative character and doing as she says. The neighbors and the clique team up to get the show off the air after a number of incidents justify it. Opening Narration The neighbors had agreed to rebuild a home for a spoiled family. They guide them through the house and snark at oversights, demonstrating their insignificance. It comes to a head when it goes to the kids room, the child of the family rips off a fleece curtain and we learn the funding came from the North Korean government. A gasin in the form of Kim Il-sung emerges from the wall and brings the children inside of it. The tour comes to an end as the neighbors note the futility in being picky when it comes to a group effort. Plot The episode begins with a disclaimer. "The concepts portrayed in the following episode are fictitious, any similarities to existing shows are purely coincidental and unintentional." "I mean unless we're talking about that show with those mutated turtles, I mean come on, can't you see the subpar animation and equally poor merchandise?" "As an aside, I'm not telling any of you to not watch television in general. I understand it would be hypocritical for a television show to give you that message, we'd lose a market if everyone just turned off the tube, and parents would have to go through the horror of actually interacting with their kids." "I don't mean to offend anyone here, I'm just someone who wants to get his word out. Don't attack me for it, I have no relatives close by nor do I have a spouse, and they don't pay me enough to get protection." "Dictated, not read. The management." Jody and Judy get ready for school, but they weren't told that a rainstorm occurred. The weather channel was taken off the air, at least in their house and Dakota and Leland refuse to look for other sources. Upon getting to school, they see their friends had been plagued with similar bad luck, with Judy getting the worst of it as her clothes got ripped in a fall due to the environment getting clouded. She is led to the lost and found to get new clothes as Jody joins with his clique. Each of them had faced similar issues with their televisions, with the only network coming in broadcasting a cartoon they all hate. Casandra describes it as an 80s-type cartoon that lectures the viewer every minute or so. A defender for the show, Glan Dular, comes in and attacks them over their popularity; going by an episode he saw dealing with cliques. He is mocked for this, but Jody attempts to be nice and get him to stop watching the show. Suzy comes in and tells Glan to do otherwise, but only to spite the clique. Throughout the rest of the day, we see the effect the show has on Glan; getting into fights with the bullies and acting obnoxiously awkward. To the neighborhood, the adults catch an episode of the show in question, Super Crime Fighters, and all rule out the show is terrible. Contrary to a theory had by skeptics, the adults consider the show condescending and borderline mocking authority figures. They pin the show as a reason their cable isn't working, but aren't able to find a lead regarding it or the network it's on. Glan returns home to watch Super Crime Fighters, where he's belittled by his younger sister Mo. Trivia * Season 1 finale. * This is a remake of the 1998 pilot. * Judy's backup outfit was a prototypical outfit made for her while the show was in pre-production. * Last episode to feature involvement from co-developer, writer and producer Dub Goras. * This, like Bad Seeds of Doubt, is a remake of an episode of The Halloween Gang. * Strange chose Lisa Ann Bely to voice Kari specifically due to her performances as Cammy and Hsien-Ko in the cartoon adaptations of Street Fighter and Darkstalkers respectively; he wanted a prudish portrayal and felt her performance of those characters reflected it while marring the core personalities of the aforementioned characters. * Due to clearance issues surrounding the songs used in the episode, it became one of the rarest episodes of the show.